


【KK】君以外 11

by Hirkari



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids, 君以外
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirkari/pseuds/Hirkari





	【KK】君以外 11

 ABO，前任有，暗恋有，看不下去随时小红叉。  
   
一切情节都是设定，一切ooc都归作者。祝食用愉快。

【本章前任出没预警】  
   
\---------------------------------------------------------  
   
   
堂本刚晾了David一个礼拜，差点没笑死冈田准一。  
   
他和准一说，自己在这一个礼拜里陆陆续续买了电/击/棒、辣椒/水，甚至还准备了一把弹/簧/刀，美名其曰“这是做好自我保护工作”。  
   
但其实他什么都没有准备。

   
堂本刚没有兑现当时在六本木公寓的承诺。  
   
他没有告诉光一David找上自己的事，也不准备告诉他自己打算赴约的决定。  
   
和准一跑火车说了一堆有的没的，说到底也只是希望他放心，希望他不要和堂本光一多嘴。  
   
这是他自己做的决定，两年半不见，他也着实想知道，再面对当年那个让自己伤心欲绝的人，他会是什么样的态度。  
   
他也想知道，堂本光一是不是已经侵占到那个地步，以至于让David都已经完全沦为过去式。  
   
   
在纽约的日子过得飞快，除了需要拍摄的时间，堂本刚大多都是一个人在逛街、参观、和看音乐剧。  
   
这个城市没什么人认识他，他无需顾忌便装，所以十分自由。  
   
Joe是个很宽容的导演，搁以往，拍摄进程总会被安排的很紧张，而纽约行却轻松地让他有时间细细考虑关于David的事情——他把这个人扔在角落很久了，如果不是对方突然见面的请求，堂本刚甚至不会想起来自己在纽约还认识这样一个人。  
   
他们最后约在了时代广场的咖啡店，在一个工作日的午前，咖啡店没什么人的时候。  
   
堂本刚只给了David一个小时的时间，如果对方迟到，见面聊天的时间就会被压缩。他甚至算计的很好，如果哪个瞬间让他觉得聊不下去，他可以不用忍耐，马上用“后面还要见其他人”为理由迅速撤退。  
   
而这个人，就是一个多礼拜之前约自己做笔录的中居正广。  
   
中居正广是个极度细致、细致到非常强迫症的人。  
   
他会每天每天和自己确认第二天的行程，第二天要做的事情和要见面的人，但每天每天又不会和自己确认笔录具体的日期，直到两天前刚忍不住主动问起，才支支吾吾告知昨晚到达的航班，和今早见面的时间。  
   
他工作的具体细节，由于其特殊性所以堂本刚只字未问，但隐约从他的电话里能感觉到，Chris的处理方式并不是想象中那么容易。  
   
像是在等什么，所以一直拖延时间。  
   
也或许这只是他的错觉。  
   
   
堂本刚坐在咖啡店靠窗的角落里，背对着出入口，桌上放着一杯热巧克力和一本闲书。  
   
离约定的九点还有十分钟。  
   
他需要找点东西来转移自己的注意力。  
   
他并不担心David会迟到，David从来都是守时的人，但反常的，今天他却很希望David可以晚点出现，甚至放自己鸽子也没问题。  
   
虽然从不隐瞒David作为“曾经是自己的alpha”的存在，堂本刚也承认自己深爱过他，但承认并不代表他不想忘记。  
   
堂本刚有些后悔答应见面了，他总有些不太好的预感，如果不靠看书来缓解，他恐怕没办法安稳地坐在位子上。  
   
“tsuyoshi。”  
   
果然，离约定时间还有七分钟。  
   
他从来都很守时。  
   
西装革履的男人叫了声自己的名字，随后坐到了自己对面。  
   
这大概是他发音最标准的日文了。  
   
白皙的皮肤，单眼皮却并不小的眼睛，略厚的下嘴唇，和鼻子旁边几颗若隐若现的雀斑。他的头发还是一如数年前最后一面那般，永远不会用梳子梳开的黑色天然卷，但身上穿的衣服已经明显上了一个档次，变得格外考究。  
   
看上去他这几年混的不错。  
   
也是，毕竟是出生名校的优等生，就算就职于华尔街，大概也可以游刃有余。  
   
“你来的很早。”David在他对面的位置坐下，把点过单的发票放在桌上。  
   
言下之意，是自己在迫不及待与他见面吗？  
   
过了这么多年，他的心思还是一如既往的好猜。  
   
堂本刚笑了一声，抱着双臂靠坐进有扶手的沙发中。  
   
“早上怕堵车，所以提早了点出门。”他不动声色地挡了回去。  
   
 “我以为你会很忙，忙到没时间和我见面。”David靠进松软的皮沙发里，整理了一下敞开的西装。  
   
“确实有点忙，过会儿十点钟我还有一个人要见。”堂本刚如实说到。  
   
虽然前几天他都在忙着到处玩。  
   
“那我们只有一个小时的时间。”David看了眼手表，“或许等你忙完之后，我们还有时间一起吃个晚餐？”  
   
“我不这么认为，我不知道和那个人见面需要多长时间才能结束。”  
   
“那真遗憾。”David感叹了一声，然后靠在椅子里，不再说话。  
   
气氛就这样僵持着，堂本刚低头抿了口纸杯里的巧克力，将直线别向他出。  
   
他能感觉到David的视线寸步不离地盯着自己，火热而露骨，一如数年前自己头一回到纽约，坐在快餐店里他看着自己时的神情。  
   
他到底还有什么脸，用这样浓烈的眼神看着自己。  
   
“你都不好奇，今天工作日，我都不用上班么？”  
   
“我以为你翘班出来的。”堂本刚看着他的雀斑说，他不是很想回应这种熟悉又让人不悦的眼神。  
   
“其实，我申请了调任去东京，所以最近在休假准备行李，下周就会去日本。”  
   
“这样啊……”堂本刚点头，算是知道了他后面的工作安排。  
   
难怪他这么执着地希望见面，就算此时自己不在美国，他也会有充分的理由在日本约自己见面。  
   
虽然在日本，自己也能有充分的理由不见他就是了。  
   
   
他的咖啡已经做好，于是拿着小票起身去了柜台。  
   
时针指向九点整。  
   
路上的行人渐渐多起来，混杂着许多亚洲面孔，这其中多半是举着相机的游客。  
   
堂本刚有些习惯性地将下巴藏进外套领子里。  
   
如果被拍到自己和一个alpha在一起，可不是什么好事情。  
   
David放下咖啡，重新坐回椅子里，神色像是有些难过，“你身上没有其他alpha的信息素，我很高兴，但是同样的我也几乎闻不到你自己的信息素，太淡了……你去清洗过腺体了吗？”  
   
“是的，和你分手之后就去清洗了。”他毫不避讳地回答。  
   
“我还是得为当年对你做过的那些事情说一声对不起……我真的很抱歉。”  
   
他双手交叉，手肘支撑着膝盖身体前倾，微微低着头，不似以前那样一直骄傲地直视别人。  
   
“已经过去了，我也不是很想再提起。”堂本刚不咸不淡地说。  
   
 “我想得到你的原谅。”  
   
“……”  
   
“我这次约你见面，因为哪怕过了这么久，我总是会突然间地很想念你。”他摩挲着修剪整齐的大拇指指甲边缘，话里透露着一丝紧张。  
   
“和你在一起的日子都很开心，住在六本木的日子里，吃你做的饭菜，看喜欢的电视剧，在有点小的床上亲吻你……每次想到这些，我都会觉得，我的人生走到现在，你仍然是我最爱的那一个。”  
   
堂本刚皱起眉头，没有接话。  
   
他不是很想继续听下去，他甚至已经猜到David接下来要说什么。  
   
“我很后悔曾经做过的那些事情伤害到了你，反省了这么多年，我还是不甘心就这样让你离开我。这次申请调职去日本也是这个原因，如果你愿意给我一个机会，我想尽我最大的努力来补偿你。”  
   
“……”  
   
“tsuyoshi，我能和你重新开始吗？”  
   
堂本刚头疼地扶了扶额头。  
   
美国人的交流方式总是这么直白，虽然不用迂回曲折的猜测他的目的，但这么坦荡地说出重新开始的提议，堂本刚还是废了很大的力气，才忍住不去质问那一句“how dare you”。  
   
因为曾经深爱，所以他过去的那些痛苦，也源于David对他做过的所有事情。  
   
从标记，到出轨。  
   
David看着自己的眼神无比真诚，就和几年前一样。  
   
只是这一次，他不会再愚昧地陷进去了。  
   
   
“David，我不认为……”  
   
他的话才说到一半，突然，从旁边窜出一个黑色人影，一拳将David撂倒在地。  
   
桌上的两个纸杯被来人剧烈的动作掀翻，褐色的液体泼洒了一地，不远处的黑人女性惊呼着从座位上跳开来，整个咖啡店里乱作一团。  
   
那个身穿黑色运动服的背影带着顶鸭舌帽，跨坐在西装革履的男人身上，揪着他的衣领，一拳一拳发狠似的揍在他格挡着的手臂上，David也顾不上被咖啡沾湿的衣服，用了最大的力气才将人推远。  
   
“What the FXXX！！！”  
   
他高声骂了一句，满脸怒意，却强忍着没有反击回去。  
   
因为堂本刚挡到了自己面前。  
   
他比自己矮了半个头，却坚定地将自己和对方隔开，此时背对着自己，用听不太懂的日语叫了声袭击者的名字。  
   
“光一！”  
   
   
堂本刚一手张开挡在自己前方，一手将David更加护在自己身后，企图让眼前这个两周未见的人冷静下来。  
   
他没有空闲来思考为什么堂本光一出现在这里。  
   
光一张狂的信息素在咖啡店里蔓延开，如果不是咖啡店里尚且人少，恐怕早就有无辜路过的omega遭殃。  
   
两周前还一直随身相伴的信息素，此时仿佛成了毒/瘾/发作的引子。  
   
堂本光一在发火，他已经很久没见过盛怒之下的堂本光一了。  
   
“堂本刚！几个礼拜之前你才和我保证过什么！？你说发生什么事情都会第一时间通知我！而你现在呢？一个人跑来纽约？就是为了来见他！？”  
   
见他护着身后那个王八蛋，堂本光一隐忍着怒气不冲他发作，声音被不自觉压低，表情又黑了三分，无视刚后退的举动，又逼近了几步。  
   
“你先冷静一下……你的信息素……太浓了……”  
   
刚的身体虽然不会因为过浓烈的alpha信息素刺激而真正发情，但此刻却像是极度渴望回应对方一般，正在搜刮全身上下所有角落的信息素，逼得他手脚冰凉，冷汗直冒。  
   
David听懂了一句“你的信息素”，此时才恍然，对方身上那股有些熟悉的咖啡味道，并不是被他打翻的真正的咖啡，而是来人自身带着的信息素。  
   
一个四年多以前自己就闻过的信息素。  
   
“是他么？我和你还没在一起的时候，你满身都是这个人信息素的味道？”他凑近了刚的耳边，却用两米开外的光一都听得到的声音询问道。  
   
堂本刚一愣，他正在安抚面前那个震怒的alpha，却没想到David还记得这一茬。  
   
如果他不去提起，连自己都已经忘记数年前为什么会突然被标记。  
   
 这个决不能告诉堂本光一的过去。  
   
趁着光一也因为这个问题怔愣的时候，堂本刚撂下一句“我晚点再联系你”，然后拽着眼前信息素暴躁的人，迅速逃离了市中心人流密集的区域。  
   
＊ ＊ ＊  
   
堂本刚没有猜错，中居确实是在拖延时间。  
   
中居正广其实没有这么着急地要和堂本刚见面，但毕竟是劫持事件的主角，口供和笔录迟迟拿不到也有些说不过去。  
   
他和木村搭档，一共只有两人，是先一步派来与美国相关部门交涉的，至于要押送Chris回国审判，必须等到日本那边派更多人手过来接济，这样自己才有脱身来纽约的可能。  
   
而日本那里派过来的数名警员，其中之一便是刚上任警部没多久的堂本光一。  
   
木村丝毫没有质疑本部派堂本光一来美国的决定，一边是他的朋友堂本刚，另一边是他亲手查出猫腻、又在危急时刻瞬间制服的罪犯，升上警部后，级别也足够让他参与进这个案子里，木村甚至觉得，本部如果不派堂本光一来美国协助，那才是最奇怪的。  
   
而中居却不这么认为。  
   
大明星和他通了数次电话，在明知道自己身份的前提下，却缄口不言堂本光一的事情，连一句简单的“我认识他”都没有，刻意到让中居正广不得不怀疑，堂本刚是在逃避讨论有关这个人的任何话题。  
   
堂本光一最终还是服从调令来了美国，那便不是双方都在躲避，而是堂本刚单方面对他的避而不见。  
   
所以当堂本刚问起面谈的安排时，木村拓哉正在定回日本的机票，他当即决定同他一道回国。  
   
而笔录的事情丢给了堂本光一。  
   
还三令五申，千叮咛万嘱咐，这份口供很重要，一定要拿到了才能回国。  
   
   
领命的堂本光一乘坐晚上的航班到了纽约，却在床上翻来覆去睡不着。  
   
这两个礼拜的时间，他多半在警局里度过。  
   
宿舍去问了一声，早已经没了自己的床铺，小桃那里搬出来的东西没地方存放，又不想跑到很远的本家，于是暂且放置在了刚六本木的公寓里。  
   
然后他找到了冈田口中的那个水晶石，和他们高中的合照一起，被放置在书桌抽屉的一个木盒子里。  
   
拿起来闻了闻，满是苦咖啡的味道。  
   
   
从那之后他便很少回公寓。  
   
调到了搜查一课的暴力犯罪系，所以经常通宵加班，他便顺其自然将自己完全沉浸到工作里。  
   
一旦从繁忙的公务中空下来，哪怕只是睡着前的那几秒，满脑子都会飞出去。  
   
会飞去想远在太平洋对面的那个人，然后被懊悔的情绪冲垮，难过到连香烟都不能重新调动。  
   
原来失去的感觉是这样的。  
   
两个礼拜的梦中总是会出现他带笑的脸庞，偶尔会梦见高中去拍戏现场探班，不远处正念着台词表情严肃的少年，还偶尔会梦见自己站在宾馆的房间门口，却自始至终没有听见的最后一句话。  
   
大概是关于自己的、很重要的一句话。  
   
堂本光一后知后觉的意识到，当一个重要的人真正离开以后，并不是简单一句回到从前就可以带过。  
   
从胸口到梦中，都在反复播放着令他害怕的那种失落感。  
   
他开始迫切地想要见到他。  
   
想告诉他，自己的突然回国，是因为老头子的临时召唤。  
   
想告诉他，小桃的事情他一点儿也不需要自责，他没有错。  
   
想告诉他，如果愿意，或许他们两个人可以在一起试试。  
   
想告诉他，……  
   
只是简单的一句，我很想你。  
   
但此刻，连冈田准一都不知道他在哪里，而自己早就躺在黑名单中许久。  
   
堂本光一终于感受到了万里之外的无奈。  
   
直到中居正广告诉他，堂本刚在纽约，需要他去录口供。  
   
   
关掉早七点的闹钟，一夜没睡导致呼吸都有些沉重。  
   
中居前辈和刚约在了时代广场，听说是因为刚订了一张晚上音乐剧的门票，就在时代广场附近。  
   
光一住的离那儿有些远，不过没有关系，洗漱完毕又买了个三明治当早餐后，他跟着地图导航一路走到了时代广场。  
   
曼哈顿中城横平竖直的街道，简直是为迷路星人量身定制的，他提早一个多小时就走到了时代广场的主街。  
   
然后看到了人群中的刚。  
   
职业习惯让他立即注意到了在人群中矮小到有些不起眼的刚，他好像又瘦了些，没有化妆，脸上被Chris打出的淤青已经消退到完全看不出来，手上拎着一个棕色的皮包，看起来很轻的样子。  
   
三月末的天已经非常温暖，他却还穿着有些厚的立领外套，大概是在日本习惯了不想被人发现身份，所以把下巴藏在领子里面，只露出富士山形的上嘴唇和两只浑圆的大眼睛。  
   
堂本光一怔在原地。  
   
中居没有告诉刚换人做笔录的事情，如果此时突然出现在他面前，光一怕他会逃跑。  
   
所以他就这样站在原地，没再往前一步  
   
行人步履匆匆，路中央车水马龙，大家都想赶在迟到前抵达公司，只有他站着不动，隔了一条马路，看堂本刚走进咖啡店，点过单，然后捧着纸杯坐到靠窗的角落里。  
   
他很少会关心堂本刚不和自己见面的日子里是什么样的生活状态，不仅是他，他们四个人大抵都是这样的。  
   
所以此刻他格外好奇，在以往自己看不到的地方，准一口中那个爱着自己的刚，是用什么表情，在过着怎样的生活。  
   
   
堂本刚从包里拿出一本书来看，除了偶尔理一理鬓角的头发，他几乎没有其他动作。  
   
阳光像是找好了角度，打着一束并不刺眼的光，像幅橱窗中的摄影作品，让堂本光一看的入迷。  
   
直到一个亚洲面孔、身着灰色西装的男人坐到他的对面，刚才收起手上的书，双手抱起胳膊，细微地调整着坐姿。  
   
起初光一没有多想，以为是他们公司新派来的随行经纪人，毕竟要做笔录，经纪人跟着也实属正常。  
   
但后来他仔细辨认了下那个天然卷的家伙，越看越有些脸熟，越想越觉得不太对劲。  
   
提前一个多小时到约定地点不说，连事无巨细的中居都没有告诉自己他会带着经纪人做笔录，而除去十点钟的碰面和晚上的音乐会以外，也没有告知还约了什么人。  
   
那么，这就代表堂本刚刻意向中居正广隐瞒了这个人的存在。  
   
有谁会和他在纽约约见？又是什么样的人会让他这样包庇？  
   
答案昭然若揭。  
   
认出David的堂本光一一瞬间怒不可遏，等自己反应过来做了什么的时候，已经是堂本刚挡在小王八蛋面前，有些惊恐地想让自己冷静下来。  
   
时隔两个礼拜的再次见面，实在糟糕透顶。  
   
可是他控制不住。  
   
他很生气，生David的气，更生堂本刚的气。  
   
他看不得那个被伤过心的人，此刻泰然地和伤他的那个人见面，也想不明白，为什么明明说过不会去找对方，现在却堂而皇之地面对面坐着聊天。  
   
而自己像一个被蒙在鼓里的傻瓜，如果不是被中居正广临时差遣来录口供，如果不是自己提早了那么久到约定的地点，如果不是人群中一眼看到低头走路的他，自己现在依然什么都不知道。  
   
就像没有联系的两个礼拜中，万里之外那种鞭长莫及一无所知的无奈。  
   
一夜没睡导致的肝火旺盛，烧的以往格外冷静的他，冲动之下把人给揍了。  
   
而堂本刚还偏要袒护他一般，把人严严实实护在身后。  
   
呼吸凝滞，心脏像是被丢进水中，沉入了静谧的海底，安静到堂本光一感受不到它的跳动。  
   
——你喜欢的人难道不是我吗？  
   
——那为什么你现在保护着他？  
   
   
“堂本刚！几个礼拜之前你才和我保证过什么！？你说发生什么事情都会第一时间通知我！而你现在呢？一个人跑来纽约？就是为了来见他！？”  
   
他不自觉压低着音量，因为他一点儿也不想冲着刚发火。  
   
“你先冷静一下……你的信息素……太浓了……”  
   
堂本光一根本没有意识到信息素在喷涌而出，他也不在乎会不会对路过的omega造成影响，他现在只想用alpha的威压让面前的人本能地屈从于他。  
   
他想现在、立刻、马上就让堂本刚为他强制发情，然后将他据为己有。  
   
可是就像冈田准一说的，再浓烈的信息素都对刚完全没有用，反倒激的他满头冷汗，脸色呈现出不自然的苍白。  
   
David靠近他的耳边说了句什么，然后堂本刚像是被戳中了心事一般，脸上僵了僵，撂下一句“I’ll contact you later”，拎上包拽起自己便走。  
   
他最后说了一句什么来着的？  
   
堂本光一被堂本刚拉着右手，懵里懵懂地走了很长一段路，直到两人停在一个只有车辆经过的大楼后巷，他才后知后觉地回忆起那整句话。  
   
“Is that him? Before we got in our relationship, you were entirely of this one’s pheromone?”  
   
   
   
   
   
（TBC）  
   
英文很久不用，如果有错请捉虫，如果没有语法错误，就不要纠结美国人日常是不是这样来表达的了……  
 

and EE回归了！旋转跳跃我兴奋到质壁分离！报告组织！已all！


End file.
